


【冲神】宴

by Miaoow



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 12:59:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18756922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miaoow/pseuds/Miaoow
Summary: *大正设定*OOC





	【冲神】宴

**Author's Note:**

> *大正设定
> 
> *OOC

**宴·初遇**

 

神乐向来不喜欢参加这种宴会。

 

她小口啜饮者白领黑衣的服务生端来的甜饮，用纯净的水蓝色眸子扫视周围的人们。这是为上头来人而备的接风宴，听说来者份量不轻，是个什么军阀，使得那平日趾高气扬的城主也拉下面子，点头哈腰陪着他视察城中情况。忙碌了整个白天，城主又嘱咐家仆在夜里准备一场盛大的宴会，为那人洗尘。

 

但凡城中有几分威望的，都受邀前来参加这场宴会。神乐的父亲神晃作为城中乃至国家屈指可数的大商贾，自然也收到了城主的邀请。何况在白日的巡视之中，那人也对神晃的公司赞赏有加，这让神晃受宠若惊。毕竟，就算他再富可敌国，也只是一名商人，金钱在权力面前，要做到绝对的服从。

 

城中来参加宴会的权贵们，心中大抵都抱有别样的想法。男人们想平步青云，互相奉承；女人们想傍上良婿，个个浓妆艳抹，对着一众巨鳄小开暗送秋波。神乐放下手中的高脚杯，啐了一口。这群人真是虚伪至极，表面阿谀奉承称兄道弟，暗地里不知使多少见不得人的手段互相坑害。不谙世事的神乐并不喜欢这些尔虞我诈，这次宴会还是被自家父亲强行拉过来参加。不过，那位传说中的大人物怎么还没出现？虽然神乐对攀权附势没有兴趣，但少女小小得好奇心依旧驱使她想要见见那位传闻中的大人物。

 

只是扫视一圈过去，并没有发现有穿军服模样的人。神乐自感无聊，转头一瞥，父亲正和城中一个颇有地位的官员谈笑风生，一同前来的哥哥神威也环住别家小姐的纤腰低头调笑，只剩下自己孤独地站在喧闹的人群之外，像个格格不入的局外人。神乐的打扮确实与她人有些相悖。参加宴会的女人们，身着华美精致的礼服，手戴绚丽夺目的珠宝，而她，更像个传统的妇人，穿了一身大红的拖地长裙，纤细的身子藏在累赘的衣物之下。发型也是有些幼稚的团子头，发饰上垂下的流苏为她更添几分稚气。神乐站久了腿脚有些发麻，便找了个地方坐下，孩子气般地嘟嘟嘴，用手撑着脸，期盼这场无聊的宴会赶紧结束。

 

突然，感觉有一道视线在注视自己，神乐转头朝斜上方望去，对上一对平静如水的红眸。被望之人见神乐一脸呆滞的模样，笑了笑，端起酒杯向她缓缓走来。

 

冲田总悟没有想到，这次上头随意派他下来进行的一场巡视，竟然能让他发现这么一个宝贝。冲田是国家几大军阀势力中拥有兵力最大的一支，年纪轻轻靠着自己的本事整治几方企图造乱的匪贼，战功显赫的他自然受到青睐。地位，金钱，权力，应有尽有。只是，长年来的勾心斗角让他感到乏累，那些企图爬上他床榻的妖艳女人令他作呕，比起女人他更希望能和匪徒来场厮杀。只是，在参观神晃的公司时，一个清秀的少女闯进他的视线——那是摆在神晃办公桌上的一张照片，上面的人儿天真无邪，眼睛笑成好看的月牙儿，嘴角挂满笑意。像是被夺去了神智，冲田死死盯住照片没有说话。神晃在一旁见了，以为冲田好奇，摸摸光亮的额头，笑着说：“大人，照片上是我的女儿，神乐。”

 

冲田敛神，收回目光，想起今晚有个他并不想参加的晚宴，而神晃也会参加。他嘴唇一勾，拍拍神晃的肩膀，“今晚参加宴会的时候，记得带上你的家人。”

 

神晃一时哆嗦得说不出话来，只能点头。冲田满足地笑笑，手指抚上权杖上的红宝石，若有所思。

 

冲田没想到，真人比照片要更加动人。虽然衣着传统保守，但不经意间露出的白皙修长的颈，和脸上时刻变化的纠结神情，使得冲田有些口干舌燥。他是个没有耐心的主儿，凡是他看上的东西，不管是财富，地位，抑或是女人，都要第一时间霸占。于是，在酒杯里洒下白色的药粉，等待它完全溶解不见踪迹后端去。今夜，冲田没有穿那身扎眼的军装，而是换上一套世家公子的装束，表面斯文儒雅倒像个年轻的富家少爷。拿起手杖，冲田脸上挂着礼貌的笑容，一步步朝他的猎物走去。

 

“你好呀小姐。”冲田把手杖摆在一旁，牵起神乐的手，在手背上轻轻落下一吻。

 

手被冲田攥住，神乐面上一红。她还是第一次被一个陌生男子握住手，而且对方还是一个俊朗而温柔的人，和那些张扬跋扈的富家少爷不太一样。

 

“你……你好阿鲁……”神乐每次一慌，被刻意隐藏的口癖就会不经意地说出，这下她的脸更加的红。

 

冲田不露痕迹地揉着神乐柔若无骨的小手，低头笑笑：“小姐，你真可爱呢。”

 

声音磁性低沉带着些许魅惑，被夸赞的神乐感觉自己脑袋放空，只有冲田的那句话在回旋——你真可爱呢。

 

突然觉得喉咙燥得有些发干，神乐想要拿起身旁的饮料解渴，却被冲田拦住。神乐有些迷惑地看向冲田，正想开口，质感冰凉的玻璃杯被抵在唇上。

 

“喝这个吧。”冲田把手中的酒杯递上，里面红色的液体因动作打了个回旋。

 

神乐眨着眼，看向杯中晶莹的液体，鲜红如冲田的眸，还泛着魅人的酒香。

 

或许是因为对酒的好奇，又或是对冲田纯良的模样放松了警惕，抛开神晃曾经说过的不要喝陌生人尤其是陌生男人递给的饮料的警告，神乐捧起酒杯，小口小口喝掉里面的液体。

 

没有想象中的刺激，反而有些甘醇，神乐享受着嘴里的滑润，不知不觉喝掉了杯中所有的酒。舔掉嘴边剩余的酒液，神乐的目光有些迷离。酒，原来是这个味道。可是，头怎么会有点晕？

 

冲田见神乐身形不稳，长臂一拢，扣紧神乐的腰，咬住她的耳朵：“你叫神乐对吧？”

 

神乐脑中已经一片混沌，眼皮也有些重：“你……你怎么知道我的名字？你是谁阿鲁？”

 

冲田笑道：“我是冲田总悟啊。”

 

神乐一惊，这不是那个人的名字！她想挣脱，却发现自己的意识越来越模糊，又想起了刚才一饮而尽的酒，那酒有问题。

 

“你……下了药……”意识越来越模糊，眼前温和的脸变得狰狞。神乐艰难地说出最后一句话，身子一歪，倒在冲田怀里。

 

“抱歉，我实在是忍不住了呀……”冲田把怀中的人一把抱起，眸中闪现危险的情欲，嘴角勾起似笑非笑的弧度，朝偏厅走去。

 

神乐被冲田平放在了柔软的床塌上，手指紧紧攥在一起放在胸口前，额头上也蒙上了一层薄汗。此刻，神乐处于梦境之中。在梦里，她正被一只猛兽追逐，慌乱地向前方逃着。可两腿怎么比得过四足，不过一会她便被狠狠地扑倒在了地上，那猛兽用爪子将她翻过身来，张开嘴露出尖利的獠牙，往她脖子上的动脉咬去。恐惧和绝望使神乐闭上了眼，静静等待这场死亡的降临。

 

只是，没有想象中的疼痛，颈部反而传来湿润的感觉，伴随着炙热的气息喷打在敏感的肌肤上，惹得她瑟瑟发抖。突然，脖颈处脆弱的皮肤被轻轻地一咬，丝丝痛感使神乐从梦中醒来。她在懵懂之中睁开眼睛，眼前却是比猛兽更恐怖的存在。

 

冲田见神乐终于醒了过来，抬起头，欣赏着自己在神乐脖子上留下来的印记。坐起身子俯视神乐：“你终于醒了。”

 

神乐愤怒地想要挣扎起身，耳边却传来了清脆的金属碰撞声。她惊恐地睁大眼睛，看向自己的手臂和双腿，冰冷的锁链限制住了它们的自由。

 

“你要干什么！”神乐怒目圆睁，瞪着眼前的冲田，大声质问。

 

冲田见神乐动怒，轻轻一笑，漫不经心地用手指轻轻扯开她腰上的束带。

 

“你啊。”

 

冲田迅速地将神乐身上的累赘剥去，呈现在他眼前的是一具曼妙的少女胴体，因为着正装的缘故，神乐只穿了一条轻便的内裤，上身并无遮挡，微微隆起的雪乳形状完美，其上有两朵粉樱点缀。冲田脱下手套，用手覆上一方浑圆，反复把玩，意料之中的滑腻柔软使他愉悦，手下的力道也微微加重。

 

“哈啊……”冲田富有技巧的亵玩使神乐口中溢出轻吟，反应过来的她立马紧紧咬住下唇，双颊也烧得火红。这么下流的声音，是她发出来的？

  
  
冲田似乎是玩腻了，松开作恶的手，转身拿起了他那根手杖。拿出块方巾随意擦擦顶端的宝石，轻轻点在神乐的一朵粉樱上。

 

和冲田带着温度的手不同，宝石冰凉的触感让神乐打了个哆嗦。她恨恨地朝着冲田咒骂了几句，那厮却置若罔闻，只是悠闲地拿着手杖，戳弄着那小小的粉嫩，满意地看着它在空气中挺立。又像作画似的，冲田握住手杖任凭它胡乱地在神乐白嫩的肌肤上游走，一会逗弄两颗可爱的果子，一会在肚脐处画几个圈，一会又戳弄腰部的软肉。神乐被这几出弄得浑身发颤，只能不停地咒骂冲田。

 

终于，那端来到小腹处。冲田轻笑着，挑开了有些濡湿的布料，把手杖轻轻挤进细缝，坏心地搅动了两下，神乐的身子颤抖得更加厉害。

 

“求求你……放过我吧……”下身传来的陌生快感让神乐感到惧怕，神乐的泪珠大颗大颗滚下，小女儿柔弱的一面终于展现在冲田眼前，让冲田的自尊心得到极大的满足。他从潮湿的花丛中抽出手杖，随手扔在了地上。

 

见冲田把手杖抛开，神乐松了口气，本以为冲田心软就此放她一马，可接下来的一句话，使她从天堂重回地狱——

 

“那么美好的地方，自然不能便宜了那死物。”

 

语毕，神乐听见一阵布帛撕裂的声响，下身的花园完全暴露在冲田眼前。冲田用手指掰开紧闭的缝隙，露出小小的洞口，指尖一戳，挤了进去。

 

“啊——”强烈的不适感使神乐尖叫，冲田皱了皱眉，指下实在太过干涩和紧致，只得放慢速度来回扩张。渐渐的，神乐感到痛感在消失，替代的是难以言喻的酥麻感觉。

 

“啧啧，看不出你这么热情。”冲田抽出手指，看着指腹上的湿润，竟然伸出舌头舔了个干净，让脸皮薄的神乐无地自容：“你……你怎么这么恶心阿鲁！”

 

冲田笑了笑，眼眸中好似带着几分深情，望向神乐眼底：“这么甜美，怎么会恶心呢？”

 

神乐一听，脸更红了：“白……白痴阿鲁……”说的冲田心中一荡，长腿一迈跨坐在了神乐身上。

 

“不过，我的小兄弟更想尝尝它的味道呢。”抽掉皮带，拉开了拉链，释放出了狰狞的巨物，冲田扶住它，把前端缓缓挤入缝隙之中。

 

“不要！”神乐预想到了冲田接下来想要做的事，扭动身体剧烈地反抗，只是因摆动荡起的乳波和挣扎中下身带来的摩擦加剧了冲田想要吃掉神乐的欲望。忍住直接挺进的冲动，冲田按住身下乱动的人，低吼：“不要乱动！”

 

冲田周身散发出的强大气场让神乐愣了神，停止了挣扎。冲田趁机按住神乐浑圆挺翘的臀，重重地顶了进去。

 

好痛！

 

神乐只觉自己的下身要被撕裂开来，脚趾也因疼痛而蜷缩。冲田也不好受，身材娇小的神乐那处也额外的娇小紧致，他的巨大也只能勉强挤进去，更不用说来回动作。冲田皱着眉，汗珠沿着额发滴落，重重地拍打在神乐的小腹处，烫得她一阵哆嗦。

 

“出去！给我出去！”体内强烈的不适感让神乐大声喊叫着，这使原本脾气就不好的冲田更加烦躁。这丫头看上去瘦弱，精力却额外足，从醒来到现在叫嚷了许久，竟然也不知倦。心烦意乱的他狠狠地吻住了那张发出噪声的小嘴，惩罚性地咬住她嘴唇，舌头也顶开牙齿，进行亲密的纠缠。

 

神乐被冲田这一吻给制住，只是仰着头去迎合。冲田感受到身下的人明显放松，悄悄把欲望抵住穴口前后研磨起来。神乐的身体有些敏感，几下的功夫就让她湿得一塌糊涂，眼神也变得迷离。冲田见神乐已经不再反抗，甚至在有意无意地挺起腰来迎合，轻声笑笑，加快进出的速度。只是神乐被束缚住的身子并不能使他完全感到到她的火热，冲田期望的是更紧密的结合。从未褪去的上衣口袋掏出钥匙，冲田将禁锢神乐自由的锁链打开，铁链应声落在了地上。

 

神乐的四肢虽然得到解放，但因为保持长期同样的姿势还有些发僵，一时不能活动，冲田便把神乐抱坐起来，将神乐的胳膊勾住自己的脖子，把腿也扣上自己的劲腰，使得热铁能挺进得更深入一些。向深处开垦的过程中，无意顶到了神乐敏感的一点，引得神乐一阵痉挛，身形不稳向冲田栽去，深处涌出大量的黏腻液体，打湿了两人身下的床单。

 

经过一次浪潮的神乐慵倦地伏在冲田的肩膀上，只觉得太阳穴在突突地跳着，脑中一片混沌。冲田见神乐这么主动地投怀送抱，双手扣住纤腰，前后挺进。他可还蓄势待发着呢，可不能就此放过了她。

 

噗呲的水声，低沉的喘息，在不大的房间中回荡，谱出一首淫靡的乐曲。神乐只觉得原本有些颤抖的私处又变得灼热和湿润。冲田也快到临界点了，只是咬住了神乐的肩膀，闷声进行着最原始的律动。终于，神乐只感到身体内被注入了一股热流，使她再度颤抖，又一次登上了极乐的高峰。

 

冲田心下餍足，松开了嘴，紧紧地抱住了神乐，细细地舔舐着她的耳廓。高潮后的余韵使少女的脸上染上抹艳色。两人相拥无话，只有蔓延在空气中的浓烈气味证明两人刚才的交合有多么激烈。休息了会儿，神乐的意识终于清明。

 

“你给我出去阿鲁！”神乐发现冲田的巨物还埋在自己的甬道之中，又羞又气地朝冲田喊着。冲田笑了笑，慢慢地抽出了巨物，神乐体内的黏液带着几丝血红被勾连出来，显得更加淫靡。

 

神乐见冲田终于离开了她，连忙拾起身下的衣物，遮住了身子，警惕地瞪着他。冲田本想再尝尝小丫头的滋味，但看她这幅生人勿近的刺猬模样，暂时还是缓缓吧。

 

神乐嘟着粉嫩的嘴，喃喃道：“果然，越是衣冠楚楚的家伙就禽兽阿鲁。”

 

冲田则轻轻抚摸着她的背，像为一只生气的猫咪顺毛：“我这个禽兽也让你很舒服不是么？”

 

神乐抬头，狠狠地剜了冲田一眼：“谁舒服了阿鲁，你那根棍子戳得我疼死了！”

 

冲田失笑，一把把神乐搂在怀里，瞟了一眼被随意丢弃在一旁的手杖：“你说的，是哪根棍子啊。”

 

“当然是你那根又粗又热的……”突然发现自己落入了冲田的语言陷阱，神乐赶紧用手捂住了自己的嘴巴，带着水色的湛蓝眼睛又瞪向了他。

 

见这小笨蛋上当，冲田嘴角一勾，凑近了神乐的耳畔：“看来，你很喜欢我那根又粗又热的棍子啊……”

 

话音刚落，神乐被一股力量推趴在了床上，臀部也被高高地抬起。冲田提枪上阵，掰开雪白的臀瓣，把尚未消软的巨大顶进了神乐的体内。这种羞耻的姿势能让冲田进入得更深，平常到更鲜美的圣果。神乐只觉得冲田那狠狠的一下仿佛要顶进自己的肺腑，腿间的酸胀令她无法挣扎。

 

感受到四方的紧致与湿润，冲田整根地没入与抽出，比前一次要更加的猛烈，频率也越发加快。神乐的身子被撞得前后晃动，快感也如潮水般袭来，只能咬住身下的床单，不让羞人的呻吟溢出声来。

 

“我们真是无比的契合。”冲田又一记深深的顶入，完全没入了神乐的身体之中。交合之处没有缝隙，仿佛生来便是相连一般，容不得任何人的介入。

 

神乐只是仰着头，下身的灼热使她难耐，巨大的快感让她快要迷失自我。感受到埋在体内的巨物有变大的趋势，突然想到什么，她回过神哆嗦着：“你……你不要再射在里面阿鲁……”

 

“晚了。”冲田又猛烈地进出了几下挤入了最深处的花房，喷射出最炽热的浊液，这一波的热烈使得神乐眼前一黑，沉沉地晕了过去。

   
换上了一身军装的冲田，站在最中央显眼的位置，眯着眼听着各种各样的谄媚之言。在这一波人散退后，城主走了过来，举着一个酒杯向他敬来，冲田礼貌性地举起手中的酒杯和城主碰撞了一下。

 

城主观察着冲田的脸色，小心翼翼地问道：“不知冲田阁下是否满意这次的宴会？”

 

冲田想到了刚才享用过的“大餐”，眸子沉了沉，手指又抚上手杖上的宝石：“我很满意呢。”

 

见眼前这位阴晴不定的大人展露出笑颜，城主松了口气，本再想寒暄几句，冲田却转身离去，令他有些不解：“冲……冲田阁下，您这是要去哪里？”

“继续享用那场，美妙的盛宴啊……”

 

 

**宴·约定**

 

承受过几次欢爱的神乐只觉浑身上下被狠狠轧过了一般提不起力气。她抬起沉重的眼皮，一抹淡淡微黄的光占据了她所有的视线。终于，又重见光明了么？刚才在黑暗中所经历的那一切，已经结束了么？

 

但她把目光收回时，却见冲田正坐在自己身前，双掌贴在大腿内侧布满青紫痕迹的肌肤上，缓缓将腿往两侧推开，未被一丝一缕包裹的神秘花园被尽收眼底。那处的粉嫩早已红肿不堪，狭小的花径承载不了冲田射入的过多精液，剩余的白浊混合着血丝从洞口溢出，这红白交错的场面淫靡得不堪入目，冲田猩红的眼却一直盯住那不肯放过，仿佛在欣赏着自己的杰作一般。神乐害怕冲田会卷土重来开始一场新的交媾，拼死用仅剩的一丝力气合拢双腿抵抗。

 

“不要再来了阿鲁……”神乐低声哀求着，同时扭动着酸软的腰奋力挣扎。

 

冲田见神乐已经醒来，嘴角勾了勾，不顾她微薄的反抗，用力把她的两腿分至最开。

 

“放心，不会再做了。”

 

冲田用言语安抚着身下焦躁不安的人，手指却滑进花园中来回抚摸。冲田将指尖挤进了泥泞的私处，曲起了指节轻搔敏感的内壁，惹得神乐浑身震颤，熟悉的快感纷纷朝私处涌去，一股热流从深处喷勃而出，神乐惊喘着又经历了一次高潮。

 

“哈啊……大……大骗子……不是说不做了阿鲁……”神乐湿着眼眶狠狠瞪了冲田一眼，在冲田看来像是情人的撒娇。

 

“对呀，我只是预备帮你抹药而已，谁让你这么敏感，我只是将手指刚探进去就高潮了？”

 

冲田从神乐体内抽出手指，舔舐干净上面晶莹的液体，拿出一管药膏挤在指尖，又重新朝洞口内探入。冰凉的哩状膏体在炽热的内腔中迅速化为粘稠，一点点融进伤口之中。药膏很凉，却惹得她那处燥热。神乐轻咬嘴唇压下脱口而出的呻吟，任凭冲田的手指在她体内动作，进进出出之中勾连出大量滑腻的液体，染湿了身下的床单。

 

“好了。”

 

冲田收回手，宣布这场酷刑的结束，神乐仰头长舒了口气，看来今晚暂时是安全了。瞅见窗外明月高挂繁星点点，神乐出口问道：“现在……几点了阿鲁？”

 

冲田瞥了瞥角落的挂钟，说：“十二点。”

 

“这么晚了阿鲁？！”内心的恐惧给了神乐力量，让她一下子坐起身来，“完了完了，要是被帕比和哥哥知道我这么晚还没回去，以后都不准我出门了阿鲁！”

 

冲田看神乐骂骂咧咧地说完一大堆话，又哆嗦着身子爬下床想要离开，不悦地拉住她的手，将她按倒在床上：“那秃子和呆毛喝得不省人事，早不知今夕何夕了，你不用担心回家的事。”

 

“真的么阿鲁？”神乐半信半疑。

 

“嗯。”冲田点头。想当时要灌醉他们还颇费了一番功夫，尤其是那个叫神威的家伙，额外地难缠，若不是他偷偷在酒杯里下了药，恐怕是无法脱身来见神乐。

 

“不行不行，就算是这样我也得回去了阿鲁。”*神乐挣扎着身体想起来，冲田猛地又抓住她的肩膀，把她钉在床上，语气低沉带了几分警告：“你要是敢走，我就把你弄得下不了床，让你没有这个力气和心思。”

 

冲田挺了下腰，一个炙热的硬物顶在神乐的大腿根部来回摩擦，暗示他并不是在说笑。神乐涨红了脸，只好示弱：“我不走总行了吧！你给我走开啦，爱发情的种猪！”

 

冲田见神乐屈服，松开她的肩膀，躺在了她身边，用手指缠绕她散落在枕头上的茜发细细把玩：“我可只对你发情呀，母猪。”

 

冲田无意的话语让神乐内心莫名雀跃，但她还是傲娇地转过身，不去看冲田的脸，嘟囔着：“哼，我才不是猪阿鲁。”

 

冲田也侧过身来，双手扣在神乐的腰间，一把拉佳人入怀，下巴轻轻抵在她的肩膀上：“一晚，陪我今天一晚，明天早上就送你回去，好么？”

 

“知道了！快放开我阿鲁！”

 

神乐不耐烦地拍开冲田的手，冲田却抱她更紧，“我不放。”

 

神乐激烈地扭动了下身体，“放开啦！”

 

“你再乱动，别怪我会做出什么事情来。”

 

“……”

 

神乐噤声，僵住身子不敢再造次。冲田见她终于乖乖躺在怀里不再乱动，压下心中欲火，合上了眼，“早点睡吧，晚安。”

 

“……晚安阿鲁。”不久耳畔传来了冲田的均匀呼吸声，将神乐笼罩。神乐也感到有些乏了，慢慢合上眼沉沉睡去。

 

夜不长，只有一刹那的功夫，太阳就已经从东边升起，钴蓝色的天际被慢慢染上暖色。冲田醒了过来，睁开眼只觉神清气爽。他鲜少有睡过如此安稳的一觉了，这都归功于躺在他怀中的神乐。

 

“醒醒，天亮了。”

 

冲田低头轻吻神乐的额头，用手捏住她柔软的脸颊，直到神乐眼睫颤动睁开了眼才松开。

 

“唔……”神乐哼哼两声，揉揉眼睛，不情不愿地坐起身子。冲田也下了床，从床头拿过一套衣服放在神乐身边。

 

“换好衣服，我送你回去。”

 

纵使有千般不舍，但冲田必须恪守诺言，何况，他在这城中还会住上几日，自然会有办法再与神乐相见。

 

神乐接过衣服，是一条红色的裙，与她昨夜在宴会上的那条并无大异，折叠整齐的裙上还摆放了一套纯白色的内衣，神乐这才想起她的贴身衣物在昨夜早已被冲田撕得粉碎，现在的她浑身赤裸，只是披了冲田的衬衫，衣襟大开露出大半的浑圆和纤长白皙的腿，暴露在空气中。

 

神乐用被子掩住身体，一脚踢向她身旁目光灼灼的冲田：“我要换衣服了，你给我出去阿鲁！”

 

冲田稳稳接住那只朝他袭来的脚，轻舔脚踝，笑道：“你浑身上下我哪里没有看过，还忌讳什么？”

 

神乐只觉一股酥麻感从脚踝蔓延至腿心，慌乱之下抽出脚塞进被子：“那你给我转过身去，或者闭上眼睛阿鲁！”

 

冲田抱手看她，没有半点妥协的意思。神乐面对冲田的无赖行径毫无办法，只能将他当作空气，背对着他开始更衣。素手脱掉他的衬衫，纤细的腰身和挺翘的臀部构成一条旖旎的曲线，刻在冲田的瞳孔中。冲田眯眼，脑中回味的是昨夜手掌贴在其上来回抚摩的美妙。贴身的衣物穿在身上大小适合，神乐在惊讶之余也暗啐几口，心想冲田怎么会对自己的尺寸了若指掌。穿好内衣后她又拿起那条裙子套在身上，理平领子和袖口的褶皱，反手准备系收腰的结，却有些费力。

 

因为平日有仆人帮她穿衣，这最后一步自然也是他人所成就，而亲自上阵难免感到生疏。神乐一气之下胡乱瞎系，被系好的结松松垮垮挂在腰间，仿佛随时都会散开。

 

冲田在一旁观摩了全过程，笑意渐渐浮现，神乐这笨手笨脚的模样实在让人忍俊不禁。不过看那蝴蝶结实在是有些惨不忍睹，冲田摇摇头坐上前去，准备帮携一把。

 

“你这么笨，以后谁敢娶你啊。”冲田喃喃地说着，一手握住一端的布条将结轻轻拉开，修长的指来回几番交错，一个漂亮的结在掌中绽放。

 

“别小看本lady，想要娶我的人可是从城东排队到城西了阿鲁！”神乐自顾自地吹嘘，丝毫没有注意身后冲田的脸一寸寸变黑。

 

“是么，只可惜我捷足先登占了你的身子。”冲田箍住神乐的腰，语气阴森，“恐怕那些人该死心了吧？”

 

神乐攥住衣角沉默不语。是啊，她已经被他糟蹋了，谁还敢要她呢？

 

“没人娶就没人娶，反正我要回去了阿鲁！”神乐故意大声嚷嚷转移了话题，掩盖住内心的苦闷。冲田刚想张口再说些什么，见她气冲冲往房门口走，也就咽下将出口的话，快步抢先牵住她的手走出房间。

 

即使昨夜觥筹交错的名利场已经散去，可清晨空荡的长廊仍安静得压抑。冲田偶尔颔首回应来自仆人们的问安，那些在城主府邸中工作了十几年的奴仆们眼力不浅，见冲田满面春风地携一位女子从房间走出，自然明白她的身份非同一般，也都纷纷朝神乐欠身问好。接受过一群奴仆的注视礼后，冲田和神乐穿过昨夜的宴会大厅，又走过花草葱郁的庭院。庭院的尽头处停了辆车，一名司机模样的人早已伫立在车前等候。他见冲田到来，便拉开了车门让他们进入。神乐提起裙摆不客气地率先坐了上去，冲田也紧随其后坐在她的身边。等两人都坐稳当了，司机才将车从宅邸驶离。

 

神乐透过车窗看街上来往的商贩和行人，见到几家冒着热气的早餐摊从眼前闪过，触景生情才感到腹中饥饿。仔细一想从昨夜到现在她都未进水米，和冲田床上运动又损耗了她不少体力。又饿又气的神乐一拳打向身旁闭眼假寐的冲田：“喂，我肚子饿了，要吃饭阿鲁！”

 

冲田闷哼了一声，抬起眼皮瞥了眼神乐，说：“我不是已经喂过你『东西』么？”

 

神乐剜了他一眼：“我说的是用嘴巴吃的东西！”

 

“难不成……你下次想试试新的玩法？”冲田赤色的眼眸变得暗沉，伸出手细细摩挲神乐红润的唇。神乐明白他的意图，羞赧地拍掉他的手。

 

“我要的是食物阿鲁！”

 

冲田收回手，对司机说：“田中，这车上有吃的么？”

 

田中见冲田话头一转指向自己，猛地打了个激灵。方才两人在车后打情骂俏时他就一直装作没有看见，甚至在想，若是冲田大人兴致一起想把这位小姐就地正法，是否应该把车停在一个偏僻的地方回避。从中央后视镜偷看了眼一脸平静的冲田，田中咽咽唾沫，小心地问答：“报……报告冲田大人，没……没有。”

 

神乐一听没有，苦着张小脸恹恹地靠在座椅上，也没了看窗外景象的心思。

 

“不过，这有给我女儿买的小零食，不知能否入大人的眼……”

 

一枚红色的盒子从田中的口袋传递至冲田的手上，神乐的视线随它而动。

 

“是醋昆布阿鲁！”

 

神乐欢呼着将冲田手中的醋昆布抢了过来，拆开包装将薄薄的一片叼在嘴中。

 

冲田挑眉：“你还喜欢吃这种穷酸货？”

 

神乐瞪他一眼，说：“本小姐口味独特，不比那些名媛喜欢吃些什么珍稀玩意阿鲁。”

 

冲田见神乐吃得满面幸福的模样，又说：“看你这样子，恐怕不常吃吧？”

 

神乐愤懑地嚼碎了口中余下的醋昆布，“帕比和哥哥不准我吃这东西，说又酸又臭会影响淑女形象阿鲁！”

 

冲田听后好奇心起，从神乐那拿过一片醋昆布放在嘴中，果然是又酸又臭的味道。勉强将它咽下，冲田说道：“他们不准你吃的话，那我买给你好了。”

 

“真的么？”

 

神乐两眼放光，目光炯炯看向冲田。冲田见她一副欢欣的样子，不禁捏捏神乐红润的脸：“我说到做到。”

 

“太好了阿鲁！”神乐笑得眉眼弯弯，让冲田也心情大好。坐在驾驶座的田中见后座两人皆是喜笑颜开的模样，暗地里松了口气。这可真是瞎猫碰上死耗子，成功逃过一劫了呀。

 

车子穿过喧哗的街道，在近郊一处山水环绕的府邸前停下。神乐忙不迭地拉开车门想要下车，身体往后一倾堕入了一个怀抱。冲田将神乐的头掰正，盯住她湛蓝的眼，质问：”你想就这么走了？”

 

神乐因被困住而倍感不悦，”你还想干什么阿鲁？！”

 

“没想干什么，只是想要一个告别之吻而已……”

 

神乐还未反应过来，唇上便沾染了冲田的气息。冲田捧过神乐的脸，吮着她两片芳馥的唇瓣，细细品咂她的甘甜。神乐被这突如其来的吻激得头昏脑胀，不自觉环住冲田的脖子，微启牙关热烈地回应。喘息声和液体啧啧声在车内来回地震荡，田中红着老脸捂住了耳朵。

 

非礼勿视，非礼勿听，非礼勿视，非礼勿听。

 

一个绵长的吻终于结束，冲田不舍地将神乐松开。神乐微喘望向冲田，脸颊通红，双眼水润盛满羞涩与情欲，樱唇莹莹泛着水光。冲田舔去嘴角的银丝，声音暗沉低哑：“再这样看我，你就别想走了。”

 

神乐慌乱地收回视线，打开车门蹦下了车，“再，再见阿鲁！”

 

目送神乐进了屋，冲田摇起车窗，摸摸嘴唇好似意犹未尽。顷刻后对前方佯装鸵鸟的司机说道：“走吧田中。”

 

“是是！”如获大赦的田中赶忙发了车，逃也似地离开了这地方。

 

这时神乐也进到了里厅，迎面碰上了焦急的老管家。管家问她怎么没和老爷和少爷一起，她便随口扯了个谎，说她昨夜在宴会上太过无聊，就偷溜去一个朋友家过了一夜。倘若神晃和神威后来问起，这样照说便是。管家知道神乐虽然不似其他小姐那样端庄安静，但也安分守己不会胡作非为，何况她毫发无伤地回来了，也证明了她所言不虚。思索了会儿，管家点头应下。神乐见这最大的障碍已经解决，便迅速跑回自己的房间，免得再生事端。唤来女仆在她浴室里放好热水，神乐就将她支开。一是她不喜欢在洗澡的时候被人观摩，二是她那一身的痕迹不能暴露在她人的眼前，否则传到神晃耳里那她可要吃不了兜着走。

 

将身子沉入盛满热水的浴缸中，神乐舒适地吐出一口浊气，她通过透明的水，看到自己布满咬痕的娇乳和满是指印的嫩腿，不禁愤愤：“那家伙是属狗的么，怎么下口这么重阿鲁！”

 

说完用手狠狠搓弄那些冲田留下过的痕迹，可那些痕迹像烙印刻在了神乐的身上一般，凭她怎么使劲也去不掉，反而越搓越红，愈发明显了。神乐叹息一声，停止了动作，看来只能等过上几天后这些伤痕才能消褪了。

 

泡了约莫十几分钟澡，水温渐渐变凉，神乐便站了起来，用浴巾包裹住身子出了浴室，趁女仆没来之前她赶紧换上了睡衣，迅速钻入被窝之中。这时睡意卷土重来，她又慢慢合上了眼，进入梦乡。

 

神乐这一觉，睡得浑浑噩噩，只因冲田那惹人厌的家伙，竟然在她的梦中出现。梦里，冲田噙着笑将她压倒在床上，用膝盖顶开了她的腿，将炙热的巨物顶进温暖潮湿的花穴之中，两人瞬时合二为一，再也无法分开。冲田先浅后深地往里抽弄，神乐只觉浑身的血液都沿着经脉涌向了交合处，若他再多深入一分便能化为春潮蓬勃而出。而冲田明白神乐此时就快登上极乐巅峰，咬牙挺进了花径尽头，将热烈的种子灌进花房之中。

 

神乐惊得嘤咛一声，从那场荒唐梦境中醒来，她睁开眼，只觉浑身燥热，腿心处也泌出晶莹的液体。她按住胡乱跳动的心脏，脑中一团乱麻，她怎么会做这种梦，主角还是那个混蛋，难不成她内心深处其实对冲田的行为并不抵触，反而还有些期待？

 

“小姐，您醒了么？”叩叩两下敲门声过后，管家的声音隔着门传来。

 

神乐抚平情绪，故作镇定地回答：“我醒了阿鲁。”

 

“您有位朋友来访，说是想见您，您收拾一下赶紧下来吧。”

 

“好的，我马上下去阿鲁。”

 

神乐掀被下床，梳理了一下凌乱的发，出了房门。往常来找她的都是些平日交好的小姐妹，所以她毫无防备地只穿了睡裙下楼，可站在阶梯上往下一看，找她的却是冲田那个家伙，正翘腿倚在沙发上等候。神乐脸一热，急忙理了理头发和裙子，慢吞吞地走下楼来。而冲田听楼梯处传来了动静，抬头一看，身着火红睡裙的神乐款款而下，两人一时四目相对。

 

“你，你来做什么阿鲁……”神乐慌乱地收回视线，走下楼来坐在冲田身边，一时忸怩。

 

“你不是要吃醋昆布么，我特地买来了送你。”冲田未察觉神乐的异常，只是摊开手掌，露出躺在手心的几盒醋昆布。

 

“谢谢阿鲁……”神乐低头去拿冲田手中的醋昆布，指尖刚碰到红色的纸盒，冲田就猛地收回了手。

 

“只有一声谢谢就可以了么？”

 

神乐抬头看冲田，他的表情和早晨在车上的模样如出一辙。深谙冲田说这话的意图是什么，神乐这次一反常态地主动靠近冲田，抬头闭眼献上自己的红唇。冲田因神乐的投怀送抱愣了几秒，尔后便张开嘴享受唇舌交缠的乐趣。趁神乐意乱情迷的片刻，冲田的手从她睡裙的下摆探入，沿着细嫩的肌肤蜿蜒上行，直到触碰到腿心处的滑腻，在那处轻抹一把后，将成果举在神乐眼前。手指来回拉扯着透明的粘液，冲田笑得恶劣：“原来你就这么渴望我呀？”

 

神乐红了脸，大胆说出内心想法：“是又怎么样，你敢说你不想要我阿鲁？”

 

“不，我想你想到要发疯了。”冲田的眼中瞬间落满款款深情，他抱住了神乐，抬手想要掀她的裙，却被按住了手。

 

“不要在这里，人太多了阿鲁。”神乐瞟了眼正在往来忙碌的仆人们，示意冲田住手。冲田将神乐的裙子放下，转眼又将她拦腰抱起，站了起来。

 

“你的房间在哪，我们去那儿做。”冲田咬住神乐的耳，炙热的气息喷撒，让她满脸通红。

 

神乐羞涩地把头埋进冲田的怀中，指向楼上某个房间。冲田得令后快步跨过楼梯，抱着神乐进了房，将房门锁好后又将她抛在床上。冲田扯开领带脱掉外衣丢到一旁，欺身朝神乐压去。

 

“你是不是对我下了蛊，让我不能逃脱你的掌控……”

 

将睡裙褪在一旁，冲田抱着神乐赤裸的上身，细细麻麻的吻雨点般打在她身上。

 

“那只怪本女王太有魅力了阿鲁……”冲田每一个落在肌肤上的吻都像一点小小火星，燎得神乐浑身火热。

 

“是是，女王，我甘愿臣服在你的裙下。”

 

冲田握住神乐的一团雪乳，手指轻捻其上的粉嫩，乳果由柔软变得挺立，傲立于雪白之上，鲜红得晃眼。光是用手触摸已无法使冲田满足，他又低头含住另外一只落单的浑圆细细吮吸。神乐的手摆放在身体两侧，任由冲田在她身上作怪，两条白嫩的腿勾住冲田的腰，用下身轻轻蹭着那个能填充她体内空虚的巨物。

 

神乐的热情主动给冲田的欲火浇了油，他此刻只想狠狠地要她，甚至玩坏她。他松开两团雪白，将神乐的内裤褪下，发现她已经湿得不像话了。

 

“给我阿鲁……”

 

神乐迷蒙着眼，微微分开腿，邀请冲田的进入。冲田却迟迟没有动作，他倒想看看神乐会有多主动。抬手钳住她的细腰，将两人掉换了位置，神乐在混沌之中坐在冲田的小腹上，一脸迷茫。

 

“想要什么，自己来。”冲田上下抚摩着神乐的腰部曲线，眸色暗得如墨。

 

神乐反应几秒回过神来，移动雪臀贴着小腹一路移至大腿之上，引得冲田闷哼了一声，双腿间变得更加肿胀。神乐用手抽掉皮带扔在地上，十指紧紧揪住裤头，将裤子用力拉下，他狰狞的巨物便跳了出来。神乐见熟悉而亲切的”小冲田”对她抬头示意，小心地用手握住扶正，抬起臀部对准靶心，慢慢地坐了上去。

 

“啊……”空虚被一寸寸填满，褶皱被一圈圈抚平，让神乐发出猫一般的轻吟。待顶至深处时，便颤抖着身子，软软地趴在冲田身上，小嘴微张感受扑面而来的快感。

 

冲田此刻却并不好受。神乐紧致的穴在不停颤动按摩着充血的巨物，寸寸销魂。但神乐骑在他身上半天没有动作，又让他忍无可忍。为了自己的性福，冲田只能用手托住神乐的臀，上下挺弄起来。

 

“啊！你轻点阿鲁……”

 

冲田奋力的顶弄让神乐体内涌出大量湿滑的液体，两人的交合处混乱得一塌糊涂。比先前更强烈的快感狂风暴雨般朝神乐袭来，使她只能仰着头细细地哭泣。这种体位使得神乐每次都重重坐在了冲田的胯骨上，肌肤与肌肤的相撞发出响亮的”啪啪”声。而冲田比寻常人更长更粗的巨物每一次都能开拓进她体内更深更热的地方。腿心处传来的酸软与销魂快感让神乐流过了不知多少动情的泪水，眼角处泛有淡淡的红。冲田将神乐的身体向上抬离，肿胀的巨物上布满了她滑腻透明的粘液。他盯着神乐翕动收缩的洞口，喉间一紧，狠狠将她的身体向下一按，两人的交合处像卯榫一样完美嵌合。来回抽弄几次后，灭顶的快感自股间传来，冲田狠狠抓住神乐的雪臀，最后一次奋力的挺进将顶端顶入花径的尽头，对着花房射出大量的浓精。神乐哆嗦着身子接受了冲田的热烈地射入，惊叫一声攀上了高峰。

 

激情消退后冲田将神乐揽入怀中，亲吻着她的额发，喃喃自语：“真想这样一辈子就好了。”

 

高潮过后的神乐有些倦，躺在冲田的怀中不言不语。

 

冲田对神乐的漠视也不恼，继续说着：“之前你有说很多人想娶你……”

 

神乐开口打断冲田，声音闷闷的：“其实并没有人排着队想要娶我……那都是骗你的阿鲁……”

 

冲田身子一颤，又小心地出声试探：“那你……有想过要嫁给谁么？”

 

“没有。就算有，现在我被你占了身子，也看不上我了阿鲁。”

 

神乐的声音越来越小，几滴泪落在冲田的胸膛。冲田只觉心中一堵，抱住了神乐，终于说出那句未出口的话：“假如没人要你的话……那我就只能勉为其难地收下了。”

 

神乐的心漏了一拍，手攥住又松开，想起他之前的种种行径，似乎表明他其实是喜欢她的，而且，她也并不厌恶他，相反见到他的第一眼起便已悄悄沦陷。突然想起了什么，神乐含羞的模样被愤怒替代。

 

“什么叫'勉为其难'地收下了？！”神乐一把抹去眼泪，声音高了八度，“我告诉你，你要想娶我的话，没有一场世纪豪华婚礼我是不会答应的阿鲁！”

 

“可是我为你买醋昆布花光了所有积蓄，已经是个穷光蛋了呢。”

 

“你骗人，醋昆布要多少钱阿鲁！”

 

“那可是饱含了我真情实意的醋昆布，千金难换呀。”

 

“少给我耍滑头，一点诚意都没有阿鲁！你要是不办婚礼的话，我就嫁给别人阿鲁！”

 

“没有办法，既然你这么倔，那我只能用行动让你明白我的心意了。”

 

“等……等等，手不要乱摸……不要插进来！我拒绝……唔……”

 

神乐最后反抗的话语，淹没在冲田的热吻之中。至于最后冲田是否如愿以偿娶到神乐，这又是下一个故事了。

 

 

**宴·新婚**

 

神乐坐在沙发的这端，手指抠在软垫的细缝中，不安分地挠垫子上的纹路。她紧张的时候总会想找个东西抓着，试图找到一点安全感。她这点遗传自她的父亲神晃，神晃有烦心事时，也会下意识地去抓头发，神乐怀疑他的脑袋就是因为生意上的烦心事太多总是去抓弄才会变秃。

 

坐在神乐身边的神晃，手不停地抓着寸草不生的头顶，面对眼前的冲田，如坐针毡。相比拘谨的父女俩，冲田的坐姿则随意得多，即使是在神乐的家，也好像在自己家里一样自在，说话的态度也随和。但态度随和并不代表能让对方放松警惕，在神晃眼中，这个脚轻轻剁两下就能让整个国家动荡的冲田总悟，他能放下架子和你平等交谈，并不代表你和他的身份处在同等地位。

 

神晃紧张，是因为要小心思索怎样和冲田交谈，既不会献媚，也不会逾矩，这个度很难掌控；而神乐紧张，不是因为要想好怎样去讨好冲田——她和他接触得太多，不管是在身体还是心灵都有“深入交流”，在他面前装乖，一眼就会被识破。神乐紧张的是，冲田今天要和神晃说的“正事”。

 

神乐偷偷瞄了眼墙角竖着的壁钟，从冲田进屋到坐下再到和神晃交谈，已经过去两小时了。冲田刚开始也不直接提“那件事”，而是询问神晃公司的情况，从神晃如何从父辈手里接过濒临破产的公司，再到绝地反弹，最后把家业发扬光大，成为整个国家最炙手可热的玩具生产商，这些神乐听得耳朵都要生茧的光辉事迹，神晃在冲田面前讲述这些不知说了多少次的事时，不免还是落下热泪，不知是真的感慨当年的不易，还是想博得冲田的好感和同情，也有可能两种情绪同时存在。冲田听完神晃的故事，体贴地递上纸巾，神晃小心地接过纸巾，手还在颤抖，都忘记要去擦眼泪。

 

“既然神晃先生以前这么艰辛，想必您的子女过得很幸福吧？”冲田说着，云淡风轻地把话题转了风向。说完这句话，冲田终于看了神乐一眼，惹得神乐小脸微红，手下挠垫子的速度加快许多。

 

神晃没看见两人暗地里的眉目传情，擤了把鼻涕，说：“谢谢冲田大人的关心，我的一双儿女都很健康地长大。儿子神威新办了个货运公司，现在还在起步阶段，忙得连家都很少回。小女儿神乐也是知书达理，乖巧贤淑，是吧，神乐？”

 

“啊？”神乐冷不丁地回一声，眼神呆滞看着神晃，与神晃口中描述的完美的大小姐形象大相径庭。神晃皱眉，给神乐使了个眼色，神乐会意，低头装作很腼腆的模样：“是啊，我平日在家没事插花饮茶，偶尔听听古典音乐，看几本哲学名著陶冶身心。”

 

“是么？”冲田眼底的笑意藏不住，带着几分戏谑，“看不出神乐小姐还有这种雅兴。”

 

神乐自己都快编不下去，赶紧谦虚几句，“也没什么了不起的，没有冲田先生厉害。” 

 

冲田悠悠地说：“哦？可是我不会插花呢，那有空得向神乐小姐探讨请教一下，怎样插得才好看，怎样插……才舒服。”

 

神乐的脸彻底红透。神晃以为她是对冲田邀约学插花而害羞，爽快地说：“没问题，只要冲田先生想插，什么时候都可以来。”

 

“爸比！”神乐气得大喊，完全把自己的淑女形象抛至脑后。在冲田的闷笑与神晃的指责声里，神乐跑回房间锁上门，把脑袋埋在枕头底下生闷气，只是这气生着生着，神乐竟然迷迷糊糊地睡着了，等仆人叫她起床用晚餐时，天色已沉。

 

之前生的气随着一个觉消散不见，神乐起来觉得脑袋有些沉，是睡多了才会出现的症状。她对着镜子把头发梳好，下楼去到饭厅，看到只有办宴时才会有的菜品，一碟一碟被仆从端上桌，冲田坐到最中央的位置，举杯和神晃轻轻碰了一下。神晃把酒一饮而尽，看到神乐过来了，喊她坐下。但她的位置被安排在冲田的旁侧，而不是神晃的身边，意图不明。

 

一顿这么费尽周折准备的佳肴，席上只坐冲田、神乐和神晃三人。神乐越发纳闷起来，虽然家底不薄，但神晃不是个爱铺张浪费的人，就算是为了讨好冲田，也不至于喊下人做这么多的菜，而且看这架势，似乎不像接客，倒更像举办某种仪式似的。

 

酒过三巡，神晃的舌头开始打颤，说话都不大利索。奉承了冲田几句，突然抓住冲田的手，不顾周围还站着一排仆从，直接哭了出来：“冲田大人……你可要好好照顾小女啊！”

 

神乐正和一只澳洲大虾较劲，想着如何用最优雅的姿势肢解掉这只穿红色盔甲的怪物。她听到这话，手里的虾钳哐当摔在盘子上，“爸比，你在说什么呢阿鲁？”

 

“父亲大人，你醉了。”冲田很自然地把手抽出来，扶着神晃坐好，“既然我说了要娶神乐，自然会待她好的。”

 

神乐顾不得吃，问冲田：“对我好是什么意思？还有，你怎么叫我爸比‘父亲大人’是什么意思阿鲁？”

 

冲田把神晃安顿好，说道：“字面意思，从现在起，我们就是一家人了。”

 

神晃在席上喝了太多酒，开始口不择言，一旁的老管家见状，和冲田说着抱歉，赶紧把他扶回房间，只留他和神乐。冲田对着一桌子荤腥兴致不大，吃了几口便用方巾把嘴擦净，静静地看着神乐吃。神乐的胃口也不佳，只是吃掉一只大虾、一只烧鸡，两块乳酪蛋糕，喝了一大杯柠檬苏打水，就说自己吃饱了。女仆们把碗碟都撤下，神乐和冲田在屋后的小花园里散步消食。神乐说：“我就是睡了个觉而已，一觉醒来竟然成为了你家的人，爸比也太不够义气了阿鲁。”

 

冲田笑道：“今天我来不也是为了把你讨了去，你这下倒是翻脸不认人了，”

 

神乐说：“才没有……”

 

当初确实是她逼着冲田娶她，只是没想到会有这么快。那次温存过后，冲田就回主城处理事务去了，这次回来，也是几个月后的事。神乐以为冲田早就将她遗忘，男人在床上的承诺大多信不过。没料到他一回来，就约见了神晃，直奔她家而来。在这短短一个下午的时间，就说服了神晃，把神乐讨了去。冲田说早就和神乐认识，在之前城主举办的宴会上一见钟情，并且说那夜神乐没回去，也是在他那落脚歇了一夜。神晃想起自己女儿在这几月里茶饭不思，心中好像存着心事，这下才恍然大悟——恐怕是犯了相思病。

 

冲田：“父亲大人倒也是爽快，二话不说就答应下来。想想也是，或许有这么一个人物看上他的女儿，他高兴还来不及，哪里还敢拒绝呢？”

 

神乐心里还是有根刺，“我怎么觉得你像个强抢民女的恶霸呢？现在提倡自由恋爱，自由恋爱阿鲁！”

 

“我们不是在自由恋爱么？”冲田抱胸看着神乐，“要是我要强迫的话，早在回城那天把你给掳回去了，你不知道在这几个月里可憋坏我了，只能用工作来发泄了。”

 

神乐脸一红，“那你怎么不在回城之前就提呢？”

 

冲田笑了一下，牵过神乐的手，“没想到你比我还性急。”

 

神乐瞪了他一眼，但也没松开冲田主动牵上的手。冲田说：“娶嫁这件事，并没有这么简单，尤其是在你我这个位置的人，有时候要考虑和处理的事情很多，很多时候都不能自己做主。”

 

冲田点到辄止，神乐自然也明白。其实，他们要忌讳各方势力关系。冲田虽然身处高位，但属于新兴势力，根基不稳，在这个国家掌握核心主导的依旧是那几波旧势力。老贵族们都想将自家的千金嫁给冲田，吸收这股新兴力量，光是拒绝，冲田就费尽口舌，有时迫不得已，还得和那些老狐狸撕破脸皮，甚至是暗地里寻找证据扳倒他们。自由，是建立在绝对的权力之上才能享受的到奢侈品。就像神晃，即使他再怎么宠爱神乐，但在冲田一半威逼一半请求下，把神乐许给了他。而神威就是为了摆脱这种不自由的生活，才会脱离家庭，去开创自己的产业。

 

神乐不想再深究冲田是不是强迫，至少他们是互相喜欢，互相情愿，不管过程如何，结局在一起便是好的。她扣住冲田的手，和他并肩走在鹅卵石铺就的小路上，偶尔刮来阵风，将她鬓角的碎发吹起，冲田会轻轻地将它们别在神乐耳后，然后脱下外套披在神乐的身上，怕她着凉。

 

他们真的宛如一对寻常的夫妻。神乐挽住冲田手臂，头轻轻靠在他身上，想。

 

两人在花园里来回走了几遭，就回到宅子里准备休息。冲田说今夜要留宿一晚，明天要和神晃商量些婚礼的事宜才回主城。冲田的府邸在主城，神乐嫁过去后自然是要和他住在一起，所以婚礼也将在主城办。冲田低调，不想太过张扬，因为身边有无数双无形的眼睛监视他的一举一动，他想婚礼就只请几个推心置腹的同僚和手下再加上神乐的家人便可，神乐也默默地点头同意。

 

神乐洗漱完准备回房，看到冲田穿着睡袍笑嘻嘻地倚在房门口看她。神乐没好气地说：“你的房间在走廊拐角左数的第二间，不在这里阿鲁。”

 

冲田依旧立在那，不为所动，“既然都快成夫妻了，睡一间房也是天经地义的事。来，伺候我回房。”

 

神乐白了一眼，“这是我家，不是你家。而且我还没嫁给你呢，你乖乖回自己的房间去睡阿鲁。”

 

冲田佯装失落地摇摇头，“早知这样我那个时候就应该带你走，现在说不定连孩子都有了。”

 

神乐面红耳赤，“谁要和你生孩子了！我要睡觉了阿鲁！”

 

说完她略过冲田直接准备开门准备，冲田从背后抱住神乐，按住她放在把手上的手，轻轻地说：“好了好了，不逗你了，明天还有正事要谈，今晚我肯定不会把你怎么样。不过说句晚安总是可以的吧？”

 

神乐扭头，“我才不和你说呢！”但还是仰头在冲田的脸颊上轻啄了一下。

 

“我收到了。”冲田嘴角上扬，把神乐松开，“好了，我回自己房间了，好好休息。”

 

“你也是……”神乐目送冲田离开，竟有些小小的落寞。

 

女仆给神乐盖好被子，把灯熄了，关上门无声地退了出去。神乐闭上眼睛，却迟迟无法入睡。她盼冲田盼了几个月，好不容易把他盼来，却马上又要分别。就算马上就要住在一起，以后相伴的日子会很漫长，但她现在就想和冲田在一起，哪怕只有一晚，也是好的。

 

于是神乐蹑手蹑脚地下床，摸黑打开门溜了出来。还好她不喜欢被人守着睡觉，早早就将仆从驱散，走廊上除了几盏灯用于照明，没人发现神乐披散着头发，光着脚往冲田的房间走去。冲田的房间虚掩着，并没有锁上，神乐轻轻一推就开了。她把门合上，室内一片漆黑。神乐听见冲田平稳而缓慢的呼吸声，估计他是睡着了，暗暗地生气，原来自始至终只有她在自作多情，平白无故地想念，而冲田早就没心没肺地睡着了，根本就不在乎有没有她陪。

 

神乐爬上冲田的床，惩罚性地在他胸口锤了两下。冲田皱皱眉，嘴里呢喃了几句，大手一揽把神乐扣在怀里，抱着她翻了个身继续睡。神乐的脸紧紧地贴在冲田的胸口上，心像擂鼓般地猛烈跳动。冲田穿的是丝绸浴袍，用根系带绑在腰间，但胸襟是半敞的，神乐一下子就能嗅到他皮肤上清冽的气味。她的脑袋昏昏沉沉，大概是有些缺氧，因为被冲田的气息紧紧包围，她都快忘记该如何呼吸。她伸出手搂住冲田的腰，把身体贴得更近一些，不小心唤起之前两人肌肤之亲的回忆。

 

神乐有些口干舌燥，这时候她也适应了黑暗的环境，能看清冲田的脸。冲田的眼睛轻轻合着，睫毛纤长，最诱人的是那张嘴，似有似无地勾起一个弧度，引诱神乐去亲吻。神乐鬼使神差地掰过冲田的下巴，把嘴唇覆了上去。冲田也很“配合”地微启牙关，纵容神乐将舌头伸进去。起先是神乐占主导，去吸去吮冲田的舌头，只是不知为何冲田的舌头突然一下变得不大听话，躲过她的攻势，主动舔舐她的牙齿和上颚，吻得她娇喘连连，涎水都从嘴角流出来。神乐这才反应过来，想要挣脱，冲田一手扣住她的腰，一手按住她的后脑勺，越吻越深。等神乐彻底没了力气，整个人软绵绵地贴在冲田身上，冲田才作罢，睁开眼睛，一片清明，根本没有刚睡醒的混沌。他把神乐压在床上，低声笑道：“刚刚是谁说要分开睡，现在又爬上我的床，真是不乖。”

 

神乐一时语塞，“我……我……”

 

“本来今晚打算放过你的，不过你自己主动送上门，那我就不客气了。”

 

冲田刚把神乐睡裙的肩带拨下，神乐的手突然环上冲田的脖子。冲田身下一凉，神乐不知何时把他的腰带抽了下来，他身上的睡袍倒是先散落开来。

 

神乐把手里的布条扔到地上，一改方才的窘迫，大胆地说：“哼，看你有没有这个本事满足我阿鲁。”

 

“你在质疑我？”冲田挑眉，“果然几个月没有疼爱你，把你的胃口都养大不少。以后要是嫁过来，我都别想出门了。”

 

神乐脑筋暂时没转过弯来：“为什么不能出门？”

 

“因为要把你压在床上一直做，做到你满意为止，哪有心思出门。”

 

神乐的双腿已经被冲田分开，内裤不知何时被褪下，也许是冲田在问神乐在质疑他的能力，又或者是冲田说到结婚后要压着神乐夜夜笙歌。但这些都不重要，因为神乐已经被一根坚硬而火热的欲望贯穿，疼得她生生在冲田背后抓出几道印迹。

 

“疼……好疼……”

 

“抱歉，我忘记前戏还没做够，你还不够湿。”

 

冲田摸摸神乐的头发，把它们悉数往后拨，亲吻神乐的脸，耳侧的皮肤，脖颈以下的锁骨，柔软的乳肉，再咬上一颗粉色的乳首慢慢吸啜。神乐的呼吸声渐渐加重，腰背也不自主地拱起，后背被冲田的手稳稳托住。神乐身下愈发的热与湿，冲田在抽送时已经能听见很明显的噗滋声。他也觉得自己快燃烧起来，汗像细蜿的蛇，从额头滑到身上，留下一条浅浅的水迹。他的动作加快，最后一下突然绷紧身子，全部射了出来。

 

神乐狼狈不堪的下身被裙子遮住，露出被冲田咬得通红的上半身，两颗果子依旧颤颤巍巍地挺立在空气中。冲田帮神乐把衣服穿好，又拿纸巾细致地将她腿间的黏液擦干，把她抱在怀里，嗅着她的头发上的气味。神乐声音懒洋洋的：“怎么做了一次就不做了阿鲁……”

 

冲田笑道：“重质不重量。况且明天要谈正经事，我总不能黑着眼圈，一副纵欲过度的样子去见你的父亲，那我想拐骗你回家的计划就得泡汤了。”

 

神乐张嘴咬了冲田一口，说：“哼，你就老是用这副翩翩君子的样子，去骗别人阿鲁。”

 

冲田捏了下神乐的鼻子，“你不就上当受骗上了我的床。”

 

神乐不由得想起当初冲田是怎么骗她，又粗暴地要了她的身子。那时的冲田恐怕是占有欲大于喜爱，几乎不会考虑她的感受，只顾自己泄欲，把她弄得红肿出血都不甚怜惜。现在的冲田是真心地疼爱她，一旦有了真心，情事的滋味会变得更美妙些，就算只有一次高潮，也胜过千千万万次机械的抽插。比起剧烈的交合，冲田体贴的爱抚，温柔的话和有意的克制，都使得神乐比先前更依赖他一分。

 

或许，她是真的爱上他了。

 

“那现在我是你的人了，后悔也来不及了，你别想甩掉我阿鲁。”神乐紧紧抱住冲田，不肯撒手。

 

“我怎么舍得甩开你，毕竟是我花了这么多心思才追到手的。”冲田不禁摇头笑笑，这丫头什么时候变得这么黏人，但他很喜欢，希望神乐一辈子都这么黏着他就好。

 

他们俩抱在一起说了些枕边话，神乐睡意渐起，眼皮变得沉甸甸的，马上就要落下。冲田知道她困了，轻轻地哼唱一首不知名的曲子，哄她入睡。等神乐发出轻微的鼾声，冲田才闭上眼睛。

 

神乐这夜睡得很安稳，抱着冲田比抱任何玩偶都来得温暖。只是到了清晨的时候，她抱着的那只“玩偶”不再安分。神乐在迷迷糊糊之中感觉到冲田掀起了她的裙，伸出几根指头在干涩的甬道里轻轻抽送。慢慢地等下身泌出液体，冲田又虔诚地吻了上去，他灵活穿梭的舌头彻底把神乐舔醒。

 

神乐睁开眼，扭动腰肢，颇有些不满：“大清早的干嘛呢，我还想多睡一会儿阿鲁……”

 

冲田从花丛中抬起头，“终于醒过来了，该回自己的房间里睡觉去了，不然被别人发现你在我房里醒过来，那可就说不清楚了。”

 

“哦……”

 

神乐撑起身体刚起来，冲田突然抓住她的两条腿环在腰侧，神乐被迫张开的花瓣碰巧对上冲田腿间挺立的欲望，只有几厘米的距离。

 

“放我走啦……啊呀……”冲田托住神乐的臀部把欲望挤进去，神乐发出细细的呻吟。

 

冲田双手揉着两瓣臀肉，笑道：“时候还早，先做一次再走也不迟。”

 

一小时后，神乐被冲田抱出房间，被早起的仆从们撞个正着。仆人们见自家小姐无力地躺在冲田怀中，面色潮红，眼含春水，自然明白两人做过些什么。但忌讳到冲田的身份，而且他又是准姑爷，和自家小姐有了夫妻之实，也不是什么出格的事，用不着大惊小怪。冲田在一群装瞎的奴仆之中走过，根本没有掩饰的打算。神乐又累又气，冲田的话果然不能信，他说他要节制，只会做一次，完全是在骗人。今早他抱着她前前后后折腾几回，光是姿势就变换了几种，她的腰都险些被折断。

 

“乖，叫出来，不要忍着……”

 

“不行……仆人们都起来了，被听见了就不好了阿鲁……”

 

“听见了就听见了，我们在光明正大地做，还怕什么？”

 

“不要阿鲁……”

 

这是神乐第一个高潮来临前两人的对话。

 

“唔……太多了阿鲁……”

 

“什么太多了？”

 

“你的那个……好多……全射里面了，粘粘糊糊的，都流出来了阿鲁……”

 

“流出来的话有些浪费了，我再多补充些进去。”

 

“呀不要！”

 

这是冲田射过一次后两人的对话。

 

“神乐，我们来玩个新花样吧。”

 

“什么？”

 

“张开嘴，把它含进去，用舌头去舔。让我射出来了，我今早就放过你。”

 

“这可是你说的，不准反悔阿鲁。”

 

“嗯。噢……对……就是这样……小心一点，牙齿不要碰到顶端……”

 

回想至此，那股味道又从胃里漫了上来，弄得满嘴腥甜。神乐撅嘴恨恨地用指甲挠冲田的胸膛，冲田无奈地笑笑，“我都快被你榨干了，你还想要？”

 

神乐狠掐冲田一把，“是谁昨晚说有正事要办所以要节制……可一做起来没完没了阿鲁……”

 

冲田把神乐抱回她自己的房间，把她放床上给她盖好被子，对着一张疲惫的脸说：“昨天抱着你睡了一晚，我今早起来神清气爽，精力充沛，再做上个几回都不成问题。”

 

神乐瞧冲田确实是精神饱满满面红光，不禁怀疑昨天说怕纵欲过度精神萎靡都是假的，神乐和冲田做了这么多回，哪次不是她先投降？就一点记性都没长，每次还以为冲田真的做过一次就会满足。

 

神乐闭上眼说：“你倒是爽了，累的可是我。我不管，现在我要睡个回笼觉补充体力，你给我出去阿鲁！”

 

“你睡吧，睡到什么时候起来都可以。”

 

冲田俯身亲了下神乐的嘴唇，脚步轻缓地走出房间。

 

刚才和冲田斗嘴也是费掉了最后一丝力气，神乐闭上眼后懒得再睁开，很快又睡了过去，睡了一上午却好像只是一瞬间的事。神乐起身朝天伸了个懒腰，简单洗漱一番，唤来仆人问过才知道，现在快到午餐的时间。神乐这时才觉得有些饿，就让女仆端点零食过来给她垫垫肚子。

 

女仆端着个餐盘走来，上面铺了层白色蕾丝花边的餐布，餐布上放着一杯牛奶和一小碟饼干，吃下去既不会太饱，也能补充能量。神乐拿起玻璃杯，里面盛有四分之三杯的牛奶，她看见这一杯子的白色液体，联想到早上某次不太愉快的经历，只觉难以下咽，放下杯子又拿起曲奇饼干，咔呲咔呲吃掉大半。吃得太急嘴巴边还沾着饼干屑，她顾不得擦，衣服也没有换，随意绑了下头发，朝神晃的书房跑去。

 

神晃把自家的书房当作第二个办公室，若是客人有正事来访，都会在那接待。结婚这种大事，肯定不能当作家常随便侃侃就能草率决定，她猜冲田肯定是在那和神晃商量。神乐这时后知后觉地发现，这件实际是她与冲田共同参与的婚事，为什么她没有发言权。这也怪她自己，沉浸在冲田的男色之中，早上和冲田荒唐地做了几次，把她累得不轻，一觉睡个昏天暗地，忘记时间，也忘记这件事。再不快些，她连个尾巴都踩不上。

 

神乐直奔书房，门都不敲就直接推门而入。可惜冲田不在，书房里只剩神晃一人，坐在办公桌前低头抽烟，烟灰掉了一桌也不擦，平常若是这样，神晃会训斥一旁的下人，为什么疏于清扫。但书房里正处于低气压状态，没人敢近身，怕惹得神晃大发雷霆，也只有神乐才能这么毫无顾忌地闯进来。

 

神晃看进来的人是神乐，一副焦急的模样，眼睛四处乱扫，说：“冲田总悟已经走了。

 

神乐果然露出沮丧的表情：“又是这样，什么都不和我说就擅自做决定，擅自做主要我嫁给他，擅自做主地离开阿鲁。”

 

神晃又点上一根烟，脸上愁云并不比室内的烟雾少，“这又有什么办法，以他那种身份，我们也算攀了高枝，怎么还敢提出过分的要求。小神乐，你能原谅爸比么，没有经过你的允许就擅自做主，把你许配给冲田？”

 

神乐走到神晃身边，轻轻抱住他，故作轻松地说：“没关系啦爸比，嫁给冲田总悟还不好么，他那么厉害，而且又人模狗样的阿鲁。”

 

这些话在神晃听来十分刺耳，神乐这般乖巧地安慰自己，让他心中愧疚感加重。神晃摆脱那些世俗加给他的身份和头衔，以一个父亲的身份对神乐说：“小神乐，你要是不想嫁，爸比现在就送你到外地，逃掉这场婚礼，要是出了什么事情，爸比给你扛着。”

 

“爸比，你在说什么胡话阿鲁！”神乐生气地说，“我要是逃了，我们全家不就遭殃了！爸比你放心，我嫁给冲田完全出于自愿，而且我也喜欢他啊。”

 

“小神乐……”

 

“好了爸比别说这些丧气话，你的女儿就要做新娘子了，开心一点嘛。对了，我好像闻到了饭菜的香味，午饭应该做好了，我们一起去吃吧！”

 

冲田靠在座椅上闭目养神，大概还有半小时车程才会到主城。上午他和神晃商量了他和神乐婚事，基本都是他在讲，神晃默默在听，偶尔发表一点自己的意见，但也无足轻重，大部分也是顺着冲田的想法，对一些细节进行修补。冲田虽然想办个简单的婚礼，但简单并不等同于简陋，必要的排场必须得有，甚至在某些环节要求精益求精，自然不能草草了事。两个大男人在书房讨论了近一上午才大概把流程敲定好，也把婚礼前的安排给定好。最初冲田是想让神乐同他一起回主城准备，但那边的人情关系错综复杂，怕她应付不来，婚礼的准备事宜繁琐又冗杂，他想把所有的事情都处理好了，再接神乐过去。那时神乐只要开开心心地做他的新娘，其余的事都由他来承担。最后，冲田让神晃照顾好神乐，一个月后，他会亲自接神乐回主城，参加他们的婚礼。

 

在这一个月里，冲田既要处理公事，还需抽空筹备婚礼事宜。他把婚礼现场定在自家府邸的花园，任何达官显贵都不请，请柬只发给与他在战场上出生入死过的兄弟以及神乐的亲眷朋友。冲田走后一周，神乐收到一大堆珠宝首饰和几箱醋昆布当作聘礼，除此还有一套手工定制的婚纱，看设计风格，应该是出自名家之手，恐怕价格不菲。神乐知道手工制作一套婚纱工期很长，少说也要几个月的时间。这么说来，冲田自打占有神乐的那刻起，就动了同她厮守一生的念头。

 

神乐把她要将要结婚的消息告诉了几个姐妹，捎了请柬过去，希望她们能做她的伴娘。神乐的闺蜜们看到新郎那栏写着“冲田总悟”四个字，倒吸一口凉气，对神乐说：“神乐呀，就算不能嫁给冲田总悟，你也不能找个同名的啊，这是拿自己的幸福当儿戏啊。”

 

“不，他就是那个冲田总悟阿鲁。”

 

神乐老实回答，让对面坐着的几个少女花容失色。

 

“神乐你是怎么勾搭上他的？”

 

“天呐，冲田总悟，是冲田总悟啊！神乐你真是走狗屎运了！”

 

“神乐，你写本书吧，书名我都想好了，《我是如何嫁给冲田总悟的》，一定会大卖，成为上流名媛们的必备读物，请务必让我家做发行商。”

 

神乐听过这些话，自尊心受到了小小的伤害，不乐意地说：“喂喂，你们什么意思啊，说的好像是我倒贴似的，明明是那家伙先追的我好不好。”

 

这下那几位富家小姐兴致更高，她们处在深闺，没有其余的娱乐活动，只能聊些八卦消遣打发时间，身边的姐妹突然要嫁人，还是那么一位人物，这么值得聊的八卦，肯定不能放过。

 

神乐招架不住她们连环发问，把事实一五一十地都讲了出来。她先省去那些香艳的情节，只是说冲田在宴会上和她一见钟情，来往几次后就说要娶她，就是这么简单。闺蜜团听后并不满意，觉得神乐肯定把关键的部分隐瞒不说，继续逼问，神乐只能坦白，其实宴会那晚她和冲田稀里糊涂上了床，冲田为了负责，就只能娶她了。

 

闺蜜A上下打量神乐一番，说：“想不到冲田总悟喜欢这种平板身材……” 

 

神乐想呛她两句，但看到人家胸比她大，默默闭嘴，埋怨自己为什么不多喝牛奶。

 

闺蜜B则大胆得多，直接问神乐那方面的事：“神乐，冲田总悟在床上的表现怎么样呀？” 

 

神乐气不打一处来，开始抱怨：“他太霸道了，每次都是他主导，我占不到一点便宜，被压得死死的阿鲁。” 

 

“每次……”闺蜜C抓住了重点，“看来小神乐你已经被彻底吃干抹净了，难怪他要娶你，恐怕早就想把你拐回家当暖床妻了。” 

 

在一众闺蜜暧昧的笑声中，神乐红着脸低头，好好的姐妹茶话会，怎么变成她的情事经验交流会，现在的大小姐们思想都这么开放么？

 

难得的，闺蜜D站出来帮神乐说了句话：“神乐呀，你嫁给冲田总悟可不能被他一直压迫。你得强势一点，不然他以后做出更过分的事，你都只能委屈巴巴地受着。” 

 

神乐狠狠点头：“我赞同，现在什么事情都是他做主，我连插手的余地都没有。万一他背着我做什么亏心事，我真的就只能受着了！” 

 

其她人开始起哄，“对啊对啊，男人这种东西，你有时候就是要对他凶一点，他才会乖乖听你的话，不敢在外面寻花问柳。” 

 

“是的，我之前就是表现得太软弱了，才会被他欺负，”神乐握拳，“等我嫁给他，一定让他明白我的厉害阿鲁！” 

 

众闺蜜欣慰地点头，带了些看好戏的成分，纷纷表示支持神乐的做法。

 

婚礼当天，冲田带了一个车队接神乐回主城。神乐的闺蜜团一身伴娘装束，凶神恶煞地横在神乐家门口，等候冲田的到来。冲田下了车，看到一群姑娘对他横眉竖眼，微微蹙眉，随后又绽出一个微笑：“想必各位就是神乐的朋友了吧？请你们让一下，我马上要接神乐回去结婚，耽误了时间就不好了。”

 

有几个看到面前的人真的是冲田，小声地发出惊呼。但也有硬气的，叉着腰和冲田对峙：“冲田大人，感谢您能看上我们家神乐。只是我好像没有看到您的心意啊。”

 

“这个好说，”冲田早就料到会有这手，朝身旁人扬扬手，一个军官端上几个小巧的礼盒，分发给门口的伴娘们，“这是我的一点小小心意，感谢你们这些年来对神乐的照顾。” 

 

和冲田对峙的那位打开盒子瞥了一眼，呆了几秒，迅速合上盖子收起来，对冲田说：“谢谢冲田大人的好意。不过我们想看的是您对神乐的心意。” 

 

冲田还在外面和一群女人周旋，屋里穿好婚纱的神乐在另一个伴娘的陪同下，悄悄从后门溜了出去，上了另外一辆车，走了条小路驶离府邸。冲田被堵在门口，为表诚意对天发了无数个毒誓，应下无数要求，做了无数承诺。折腾了近一个小时，冲田的耐心终于耗尽。他拉下脸说：“各位小姐闹够了没，要是再不让我过去，我就要硬闯了，要是伤了各位小姐，可别怪我下手没轻没重。”

 

冲田先前平心气和地应付她们的刁钻，伴娘们就以为他脾气好，开始得寸进尺，忘掉了他的身份。她们赶紧收起嬉笑的表情，退到一旁让出路来。这时神晃打开门走出来，摸摸脑袋，不好意思地搓搓手，“抱歉啊冲田大人，您在这耽搁太久，神乐她等不及了，就先坐车去主城等您了。”

 

“快点回主城！”冲田烦躁地扯了扯领带，重新坐上车。司机不敢怠慢，猛踩油门，回去的路程省去不少的时间，车抵达冲田府邸时，正好赶上婚礼开场。宾客都已入席，神父也准备就绪。冲田只心情很不好，沉脸走进位于花园的会场。当他看到一席纯白婚纱神乐，立在鲜花堆砌起的拱门下对着他笑，脸上的寒意慢慢融解，一步步走向她。

 

“等久了吧？”冲田牵起神乐的手，亲吻她的手指，温声发问。

 

神乐微微摇头，“不久，我也刚到阿鲁。”

 

“都是因为你的朋友在外面阻拦我，不能亲自带你过来……”

 

“活该阿鲁。”

 

？

 

冲田怀疑自己是不是出现幻听，他好像听见神乐小声地说了句什么话。回再看神乐，神乐体贴地说，“她们没有歹意，而且你也按时到了不是？”

 

神乐的话有理，冲田也不再去想那些有的没的。他牵起她的手，走过拱门，踏上红毯，步履缓慢。周围的宾客鼓掌祝福，投来真心祝福的目光。但冲田听不清，也看不见，他的注意力全部集中在身侧的神乐——他心心念念的人，终于在这一天成为他的新娘。

 

“你在紧张么？手上出了好多汗阿鲁。”神乐小声地问。 

 

“嗯，比我上战场还紧张，”冲田难得地在神乐面前露一回怯，“以前这双握枪握刀杀人的手，要牵着心爱的人共度余生，说实话，我很怕，怕一不小心就松掉你的手……” 

 

神乐扣住冲田的手，说：“别怕，我力气很大，绝对不会放开你的阿鲁。” 

 

神乐的这句话，比之后说的那句“我愿意”来得更真情实意。在神父面前互相宣告誓言，为对方戴上戒指，冲田拨开神乐的面纱，轻轻落下一吻。年轻的军官小姐们发出欢呼和尖叫，而神晃在喧闹的人群之中，背过脸去悄悄擦掉喜悦的泪水。

 

结婚仪式结束后，便是自助酒会。冲田这方请的客人大多是些军官，性格豪爽，又和冲田熟稔，直接开了一瓶酒，想把冲田灌醉。神乐在一旁假意阻拦，但在他们举起酒瓶往冲田嘴里塞时，手悄悄按在瓶底使劲，大半瓶酒就这么进了冲田的肚子。军官们看冲田喝得有些发蒙，又把目标转向神乐，恭恭敬敬地给她倒上杯红酒，脱下军帽朝她敬了个礼，“夫人，麻烦您照顾将军了！” 

 

神乐接过酒，很有将军夫人风度地说：“放心，我一定会照顾好他的阿鲁！”说完一饮而尽，让军官们对这小巧玲珑的将军夫人刮目相看。

 

“夫人好魄力！来，再来一杯！” 

 

“喂，你们适可而止啊，”眼看神乐接过一杯酒又要喝下肚，冲田不悦地把酒杯抢过去，用身体挡住神乐，“她酒量不好，你们还敬酒，小心我把你们丢到城外去挖河道。” 

 

“饶命啊！”军官们看冲田脸上有愠色，扔下酒杯纷纷逃命。冲田放下酒杯，有些头疼，在他怀里的神乐却在偷笑。

 

“笑什么呢，嗯？”冲田听到神乐的笑声，问。 

 

神乐抬起头说：“我发现你的那些属下们都挺可爱的，比那些惺惺作态的富家子弟有趣多了。” 

 

“他们的出身大多不好，跟着我一起上战场，拼了命才换来功勋，”冲田说，“所以也不懂得看时机和读脸色，有的好不容易从战场上死里逃生，却因为说错一句话而丢了性命……” 

 

神乐冷不丁地问：“那你呢？” 

 

冲田笑道：“我当然比他们要厉害，不然怎么会当上军阀，才能把你这个大小姐娶回家。” 

 

“哼，臭美。”神乐拿起刚才的那杯酒喝下，没有再说话。

 

冲田看着喧闹的人群，对神乐说：“等下他们还有的闹，你先回房间休息，等我应付完他们，再回来应付你，今晚你逃不掉的。” 

 

神乐把冲田的头掰过来，故意贴着他的耳朵，委屈巴巴地说：“那你一定要快点回来哦。” 

 

神乐满意地看被她撩得气血上涌的冲田被几个人高马大的军官拉去喝酒，她在仆人的陪同下进到冲田的房间，现在应该称作他们的房间。冲田的房间陈设简单，除了书桌、文件柜、衣柜、床头灯和中央一张大床，就剩一个实木梳妆柜最是惹眼，这恐怕是冲田为她额外添置的。神乐坐在梳妆柜前，把佩戴的首饰取下，收进一个抽屉里。卸妆后，她想换身衣服，打开衣柜，看到一排事先为她准备好的睡衣，拿了几件出来，小脸一红，又塞回去。

 

“这叫什么睡衣呀，穿上和没穿似的！”神乐暗暗啐了一口，心想还是穿婚纱得了。况且今晚，她另有打算。

 

冲田和一群人吃吃喝喝弄到晚上才回房。还好他有吃过醒酒药，不然被灌醉了，就无法享受这春宵一刻的美好。他连衣服都顾不上换，澡也顾不上洗，带着一身酒气，打开房门。神乐坐在他的床上，婚纱的裙摆层层散开，铺满了整张床，而她背对冲田，手捏住拉链，缓缓往下拉，露出瘦削的背。

 

“我来帮你。”冲田坐上床，咬住神乐一块肩胛骨，将神乐婚纱往下拽。神乐突然擒住他的手，一个过肩摔把冲田摔在床上，冲田还没反应过来，耳边传来布料撕裂的声音。

 

神乐把裙子剪开，撕成几块长布条放在一旁，只剩下短短的一截布勉强遮住臀部，却别有一番说不出的风情。冲田刚想起身，神乐突然趴在他的身上帮他解领带，冲田低头就能看见她小巧的鼻头和不小心露出的胸乳。冲田把手伸向神乐的胸口，想揉弄那两团诱人的小东西，神乐一偏身子，给躲了过去。

 

“今晚你别动手，让我来好不好？”神乐把领带抽下来，蒙住冲田的眼睛，在他脑后打了个结，语气软软的，和她先前摔人的彪悍形象完全不符。

 

冲田像受了蛊惑般点头同意，垂下手任神乐宰割。神乐把冲田脱得浑身上下只剩条内裤，然后用从裙子上撕下的布条，把冲田的手脚绑在床柱上。

 

冲田这时才醒悟过来，神乐这次的“主动”恐怕没有那么简单，但四肢已经被束缚住，不好动弹。他又觉得这个状态似曾相识，这似乎是他第一次占有神乐时，他对她所做过的事。

 

神乐解开绑在冲田眼睛上的领带，露出自己的真面目。她咯咯咯地讪笑，像个得意的小巫婆，“冲田总悟，没有想到自己也会有被绑住的一天吧？”

 

冲田倒是毫无惧色，避重就轻地说：“现在你应该叫我老公，而不是直接指名道姓。”

 

神乐：“在你没有乖乖听我的话以前，我是不会叫你老公的阿鲁！”

 

冲田：“好吧，你说什么，我都照做。”

 

神乐：“那好，你先说一句，‘求你放过我吧，女王大人’，快说阿鲁！”

 

冲田照做：“求求你，放过我吧，女王大人。”

 

“我偏不，”神乐正好坐在冲田的小腹上，冲田胯下一硬，立马支起一个小帐篷，“现在就让你尝尝被我强上的滋味阿鲁。”

 

搞半天这丫头这么记仇，第一次被推倒受的气都还记得。但怎么到这个时候才报仇，前几次吃掉她，她还温顺得像只兔子，原来兔子也是会咬人的。

 

冲田只觉得神乐这副露出爪子要挠人的模样一点都不可怕，反倒很可爱。他笑着说：“女王大人千万别客气，今晚我任你宰割，你开心就好。”

 

神乐望见冲田完全没有被自己给震慑住，反倒像是通晓了一切，笑看她能玩出什么花样来。神乐捧着冲田的脸，使劲地揉了揉，看到那张欠扁的脸被自己揉红，满意地放手，然后俯身，从耳侧的皮肤慢慢吮到下巴，又咬住他的喉结，像在吃一颗硬糖，含在嘴里舔弄。

 

神乐抬头，手指头戳在冲田的胸口处画圈圈，“你好像有点兴奋了阿鲁？”

 

冲田眼神晦暗，“对啊，你快点把衣服脱了。”

 

“唔……你这么凶，我好怕阿鲁。”

 

神乐话虽这样讲，但她的手弯向身后，把拉链往下拉，包裹住上身的衣裙慢慢掉落。冲田还未赏够春色，神乐的两只手突然捂住胸前两只小兔，嬉笑道：“就不给你看阿鲁。”

 

冲田咽了口唾沫，手腕转动几下，发现捆住自己的布条并不结实，毕竟是从婚纱上撕下来的布，轻盈但也易碎。神乐实在是不爱惜衣物，这套价值连城的婚纱说撕就撕，但只要她开心，撕成什么样冲田也不介意，因为婚纱可以有无数套，但新娘只有一个。

 

他暗喜神乐的捆绑手法拙劣，他只要稍稍用力就能挣断，但还是装作不能动弹，用商量的语气说：“别玩了，快点做吧。”

 

神乐挑眉，“你说做就做，我多没面子。要是我不高兴了，就把你绑在这一晚上，去别的房睡阿鲁。”

 

“别，你玩吧。”冲田及时让步。

 

神乐松开手，转过身体，将两腿分开，膝盖落在冲田腰侧的床上，撅起小小的臀部对着冲田，未着衣缕的上半身贴在他腹部。神乐把冲田的内裤扒下来，握住挺立的欲望，回头坏笑，“如果我把它拧断了会怎么样？”

 

冲田咬牙说：“你不会那么狠心的。”

 

神乐笑了一下，双手圈住滚烫的柱身，缓慢地撸动。那玩意在她手里胀大一圈，顶端的细孔溢出些白色黏液。神乐用手指蹭掉，又对着敏感的顶端轻呼一口气，握在手里的欲望突然抖动一下，喷出更多的浊液，全射在神乐的脸上，还有一小部分从下巴滴落下来，流向小巧的胸脯。

 

“这么快就射了，没劲阿鲁。”

 

神乐抹去脸上的精液，回头瞥冲田，冲田有些失神地在喘气。神乐看看手指上悬挂的液体，转过身，把手指塞进冲田嘴里，坏笑道：“来，尝尝自己的味道。”

 

冲田咬住神乐的手指，舔舐过每一个关节，又含住她的虎口吸啜。神乐被他舔得浑身发麻，赶紧抽离手指，不料牵出一条细长的银丝。冲田抿了下嘴唇，眼睛直勾勾地盯住神乐的胸口——显然，他更想舔那里。

 

神乐的胸口快被冲田的视线射穿，她慌慌张张地起身，“我不玩了阿鲁……”不想冲田立刻摆脱束缚，他一把搂过神乐，手从腋下穿过，捏弄沾着他体液的乳尖，“你玩够了的话，就该轮到我了。”

 

“不要……明明说好了今晚是我作主，怎么又变成你了阿鲁……”

 

“以后什么都依你。”

 

冲田掰过神乐的身体，舔掉她身上残余的精液。神乐颤着声说：“我不信……你从来都没有听过我的意见。不仅做爱是这样，连结婚的事都不和我商量……”

 

冲田叹口气，没有继续舔下去，而是把神乐抱在怀里，“我怕你这个小笨蛋会烦啊，准备婚礼哪有这么简单，不然我也不会忍了一个月才把你带回家。”

 

“可是你什么都不和我说……”

 

“我不是有问你戒指好不好看，婚纱合不合身，包括在婚宴上要准备些什么吃食，都是按你喜欢的来。”

 

“可是这些事情完全无关紧要啊……”

 

“怎么就无关紧要了，”冲田看着神乐的眼睛，“这是你一生最重要的时刻，必须你喜欢才行。”

 

神乐的脸微热，“那……那你下次不准又一声不吭地就走，我还以为你要抛弃我了阿鲁……”

 

“不会有下次了。”冲田亲吻神乐的额头，“现在你是我的妻子，我们不会再分开了。”

 

神乐眼睫微颤，“对了，以后在家里我说的算，你不准再实行霸权主义，对我进行单方面的欺压！”

 

冲田挑起神乐的下巴，封住她的嘴唇，“好。”

 

神乐扭头，微喘着气，“最……最后附加一条，在床上也是阿鲁。”

 

“行。”冲田的手却不安分伸向神乐的下体，褪去障碍，掰开早已湿润的洞口，把欲望对准了挺进去。

 

“我还没让你进来，你怎么又擅自行动了阿鲁！你不守信用，我要和你离婚！离婚！”

 

“不准再说出那两个字。”冲田厉声呵斥，猛地一个挺腰，正好碾到神乐的敏感处，神乐嘤咛一声，软趴趴地贴在冲田身上。

 

“我答应过你的，以后都依你，但今晚还是得听我的。你刚刚折磨了我这么久，也该让你受受教训。”

 

“饶命呀……总悟……”

 

最后一句求饶的低吟，消失在无边的夜色之中。冲田也终于如愿以偿，把神乐娶进家门，真是可喜可贺啊。

 

FIN.


End file.
